


In Hiding I Think

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In Hiding I Think

Natasha reflects on the aftermath of the civil war and how it's affected people around her. She wants to reunjte with Clint but is afraid to do so.


End file.
